


Hey, What Reason Brought You To Me Again?

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Derek comes to Stiles for help but he ends up helping Stiles instead.Spoiler alert: He never gets to mention what he needed help with.





	Hey, What Reason Brought You To Me Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling too pressured to write. now attempting to put the pressure off with some smut.  
> Enjoy~

The room was full of heavy breathing and obscene noises of skin slapping on skin. The source of it, Stiles, sprawled on the bed, with barely any clothes on.

His pants were hanging off the edge of the bed, boxer pulled down to his ankles and the plaid shirt he had been wearing, was now off of only one arm because he had been to impatient to pull it off whole. The plain white tee drawn back behind his neck, exposing his bare torso while he jerked off his dick.

This had been going on for a while now. A couple of pillows propped up for support as both hands busied themselves to stimulate his cock along with the nipples. It started of slow. Small tugs to his hardening cock while ghostly caressing roamed over his exposed skin. He had plans to enjoy this thoroughly.

He had picked his stroking up to a much faster pace by then when the window to the room slid open and a thud sounded on the floor. Tearing his attention off his penis, he stole a glance for the source and barely registered Derek standing shocked still before the windowsill.

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles panted out the greeting.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should put a stop to his private time out of decency, at least. In his defense, his brain was stupid with lust. Plus, he spent  _ so long _ being busy with high school graduation, to able to enjoy some quality “Stiles’ session”. It felt _ oh so good _ he could not bring himself to stop even if he wanted to. Which, he did not want. It didn't matter that Derek Hale, the Alpha was present while he did so.

Stiles never had anything near to self-preservation anyway. Instead, he just slowed his pace back down to rubbing along his cock while pinching one of his nipples whilst waiting for Derek to respond. He wondered for a second, what trouble did this town bring again for Derek Hale to show up on his doorstep- err, windowsill. He guessed he was the only reliable option since most of the pack had went on vacations or were moving out. Stiles having  _ a feeling, _ decided to wait a little longer before he did the same, as well.

On other hand, Derek was rendered speechless, seeming somewhere between mortified and  _ nervous _ . He had yet to make a single sound. The thought of how debauched he might be looking with his knees apart and masturbating on the bed almost made Stiles snort, if not for the right press of fingers against the underside of his cock. The snort then turned into a choked off groan.

Derek shifted his footing, nose flaring with a hint of red flashing across the hazel eyes. It caused Stiles’ attention to travel down the man's built body. Then he noticed. The decent sized bulge that had formed in Derek's crotch, taut against the fabric.

_ Oh, oh, oh, that was interesting! _

Being the stupid kid he had always been, he rubbed just beneath the flushed cockhead and breathed out the invitation for the werewolf, “Wanna give me a hand, Big Guy?”

Derek growled at that, taking a step forward. In turn, stiles experienced a whole body shiver, oozing a big blob of precum. He rearranged himself on the bed. Sitting a little upright, spreading his knees a little farther. He began to stroke faster, bringing the other hand down to his balls and fondling them. He spoke again, drawling out the words in order to provoke the Alpha. “I can tell you want to, Derek. Com'on.”

_ And boy _ ,  _ did he succeed. _ The werewolf hopped onto bed, stalking closer he grabbed under Stiles’ knee and yanked them closer. Stiles yelped in a very manly voice as his hand slipped off his penis. He felt more than saw Derek's face inch closer, dropping to his neck. There was a rumble then human teeth grazing his flesh at the same time, a large warm encircled his dripping cock.

Before he even realised, a whorish moan escaped past his lips, eyes fluttering shut. In a tight grip, the hand jerked him off with quick motions, sparks of electricity shot through his dick. It had been a while since someone else touched him. Stiles started to hump up to the warm grip, clutching on to the Alpha's shirt and garbling nonsense. The leaking pre slicked up the hand, preventing any chafing from happening

He had wanted this. Wanted Derek to touch him in all kinds of intimate way. Wanted for longer than he could remember. Stiles could hardly believe it to be real if it didn't feel so amazing… or maybe it was unreal since how amazing it was. He didn't humping in to the warmth but poked at Derek to test. The man growled and nipped the flesh of his neck.  _ Ah, there it was. The sting from the bite _ . Meaning it truly was happening.

Then Derek was settling lower and lower, halting before his chest. Stiles looked down to see those unique green eyes staring back. Breaths coming in hot puffs, tingling his nipple before Derek went and engulfed it. He licked and sucked on it while still stroking the dick in a furious pace. The hand on his knee snaked upwards, resting on his hip, giving it a squeeze then it moved towards his crotch. Reaching his dick, the hand slid down, fondling his balls.

There was  _ too much _ happening all at once, Stiles’ brain melted under all of it. He chanted the Alpha's name loudly, without a care to the world. His dad was out doing late shifts like usual anyway.

“God, Derek. Feels so good…” Stiles slurred as Derek released his mouth from the nipple, going for the other, leaving the previous one swollen red. He combed his fingers through the werewolf's hair, pulling at them. The hand fondling the balls slid back to the hip and farther back, resting on top Stiles’ round butt cheeks. The man gave it a squeeze and Stiles’ entire body jerked. Then the human remembered something. “Wait, wait, stop.” He pushed at Derek and the man jolted away, removing all the touch in a blink. Breathing hard through his nose as he peered at Stiles like deer caught in headlight.

“No! I didn't mean it like  _ stop _ stop.” The younger corrected himself and sighed in relief as Derek relaxed slightly. “I was.. uhm.. aren't we forgetting something..?” Stiles pointed at the man who just gave a blank stare in response. He found himself getting closer, reaching for the older, placing his palm on top of Derek's crotch. “This looks painful.” Saying he gave it a squeeze and earned a growl from Derek. The bulge had gotten even bigger somehow and was straining against the jeans.

Stiles got braver. Scratching along the hard line, he whispered near the wolf's ear. “Let's bring it out in the play also.” There's was a hitch in breathing as he dragged down the zipper. “You're infuriating.” Derek huffed out, then was pulling Stiles closer by the hips, bringing out his own aching dick from its confinement. It was already soaked all the way with pre. Without wasting any time to undress, he brought one hand down, using the other to reach for one of Stiles’ then holding the two stiff members together, he began his furious speed once more.

“Always talking so much. Provoking me.”, Derek punched out the words with each thrust. Stiles shuddered. “Makes me want to rip your throat out with my teeth.” Fangs sank down at the juncture of his shoulder, hard enough to hurt but not break the skin. The human moaned feeling, his vision blurring to white as his orgasm hit.

Ropes of cum dripped down the shafts, one large palm covering it from splattering all over the place while another milked him dry. Once he was done, he slumped backwards, resting on top of the pillows as he basked in the afterglow.

When he finally got himself together, he blinked his eyes open to scene of Derek tugging his dick for the last few times until he was grunting and ejaculating all over Stiles’ stomach.

“It was awesome.” Stiles stated, picking up the sticky white fluid from his skin on his index finger. He put it in his mouth and suck it clean. Derek watched him with half lidded eyes, hovering over him on his forearm. “It was, awesome.” The man responded before leaning down.

The kiss was hesitant, but brimming with emotion. Stiles returned it without a beat of thought, nibbling on the werewolf's bottom lip.

Once they broke off, they looked into each other in the eye, both mirroring the shy hesitance the other showed. Stiles placed his palm across the solid mass of muscles caressing the skin as he thought of what just happened between them. Maybe this is what he had been waiting for to happen before he left the town.

Clearly, they had a lot to discuss after this. But there was one thing Stiles needed to know right now.

“Hey, what reason brought you to me again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I only realised, pwp doesn't make much sense if someone looks too into it. (Which I was doing just while writing >_>)


End file.
